No Strings Attached
by moonprincess25
Summary: darien is serena's boss and she hates him since the first day she met him. but when serena needs a lot of money and darien offered her a job. the job is to pretend she's darien's wife, no strings attached. but can she do it without falling in love?


Chapter 1: The Dream

Author: moonprincess25

E-mail: marshmelow_

***Updated July 1, 2011

Author's notes

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 1: The Dream

"Serena…Serena…"

"Who's there?" Serena asked. "Where am I?"

Serena looked around the big beautiful room. Soft mellow is playing and she could smell the soft scent of roses that is filling the whole room.

"Serena…"

"Who the heck is calling me?" Serena shouted.

Nobody seems to have heard her. She realized she was left alone in the middle of a dance floor. Couples dancing were surrounding her. She could see a buffet table, large tables and chairs.

"Sweet!" Serena said sarcastically. "I am left alone in the dance floor, someone is calling me and I don't know where the hell I am!"

"Serena…do you want to dance?"

"Who are you? Where are you?" Serena turned around the room just to see more couples dancing and some were practically kissing.

"I am right here…" the voice whispered.

Serna turned to where the voice is coming from, her beautiful blond hair surrounding her. Now she could clearly see…a man, a tall man with black hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Who are you? How did you know my name?"

"Do you want to dance?" the man asked not answering her question.

"Of course, I don't!" Serena answered. "I'm not in the mood for dancing right now, understand?"

The man just looked at her and all she could see was the man's big blue eyes. The sight of it was giving her chills.

"Don't stare at me like that, it scares me…"

Serena turned away from the man and looked around the room to find anyone she knows. She started walking through the crowd trying to find someone who could tell her where she was.

She realized that the man with blue eyes was following her. He goes…wherever she goes.

"Hey! Why are you following me?" Serena said putting her hands on her hips.

"Am I forbidden to follow you? Is there a rule that says, ^ Don't follow Serena around^?" the man said.

"No! I mean yes! From now on I FORBID YOU TO FOLLOW ME AROUND!" Serena shouted.

"I don't think so…"

'What is this guy's problem? Couldn't he see that I need to find

someone…someone who can tell me where I am and what am I doing here'

Her eyes lit up. 'Maybe this guy could tell me. Why haven't I thought of that earlier? Stupid me!' She thought hitting her head.

"Hey there! Can you tell me where we are and what I am doing here?" Serena asked.

"You are in my ball…"

"Your WHAT?"

"My ball…"

Now Serena is confused. 'What on earth is happening here? I don't remember being invited in this kind of party. And who's this guy? I don't remember knowing him.'

"And who are you?"

"Your Boss!"

'My boss?' But my boss has green eyes and he's NOT this young! If I'm right, this man's age may be around 25-28 yrs. old. Now I really wonder WHO he is…'

"Come on…dance with me!" the man said grabbing Serena's hands.

"WAIT!" Serena said but the man didn't hear her, he just kept dragging her to the dance floor.

'I can't believe it! How could he grab my hand like that? I haven't said yes and now he's practically dragging me to dance with him? Huh!'

"Ya know Serena…" the man started. " You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

'What did he just say? I don't believe it!'

"Are you okey?" the man asked.

"Yeah, huh, sure…" Serena answered with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"If you're ok, then dance! Have fun!"

"Oh…Okay…"

Serena watched the man dance with a smile on her face.

'God! He's a good dancer.'

She watched him again, this time their eyes met and the man smiled at her.

'Maybe dancing with him isn't bad at all. Since I really don't know anyone…I'll give him this chance.'

The music suddenly stopped. Then the VJ started talking…

"This song 'I Could Be Your Angel' is dedicated to Ms. Serena Tsukino…"

Serena's jaw dropped. She was totally surprised. The music started playing and the couples started to dance.

"Hey Serena…Can I take this chance to dance with you?" the man asked sweetly.

"Uh…Sure…" was all Serena could say.

They started dancing. All Serena could feel was the touch of the man she's dancing with. They danced for hours. It's like the people surrounding them disappeared into wilderness. All they could see was each other's face.

'I wonder who he is. He's cute though!'

"Ummm…can I ask you something?"

"Sure…What?"

"What's your name?"

"I'm Da….."

A strong white light suddenly surrounded them.

"Goodbye…" it was all the man told her.

"Wait! What's your name?"

Too late, the man suddenly disappeared and all she could see was the blinding light surrounding her.


End file.
